


hot sugar

by goldentulips



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentulips/pseuds/goldentulips
Summary: Eddie makes Waylon clothes for every occasion (but mostly for sex)
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	hot sugar

Eddie likes to make Waylon things. Dresses, mainly, but lingerie too. There are gauzy white curtains in one of the offices upstairs that Eddie has carefully salvaged to make little pairs of underwear for Waylon to wear. Thin fabric too weak to hold him very well, but he still likes them. He has a matching pair of stockings and a collar around his neck, too.

Today he turns slowly, showing off the outfit to Eddie. This time all the parts finally finished and put together. His skin is cold, so exposed like this, but as Eddie guides him, his skin ignites hot like fire against his fingertips. 

"Do a little dance, darling," Eddie says. "I want to see if it stays together."

Waylon obeys. His dance is hardly a dance. Just swaying his hips, hands on his cheeks and pulling them apart. He can see his reflection in the grimy mirror in the corner. The fabric does so little to conceal him, he can see from here how his hole spreads open like he's on his hands and knees begging for Eddie to fuck him. He moves his body a little more vigorously, pulling the edge of the panties down so the tip of his cock is exposed.

Eddie isn't asking him to stop but he isn't looking at Waylon in interest, either. Just the same look of focus he gets when he's pinning hems or tacking on bows. But Waylon wants him. He always wants him. And like this, thinking of what this outfit is for and how long it's been since him and Eddie have slept together, with all of Eddie's time devoted to making this outfit?

Waylon steps forward, a hand against Eddie's chest and pushed him back to the bed. He flumps down on it easily, watching Waylon continue.

"What was that for?"

"Tell me what you want me to do," Waylon whispers. "Or what you want to do to me."

Eddie looks up at him, confused. He is so stupid sometimes, for a man that was hellbent on using Waylon like a fleshlight when they first met. Met, as though it was something normal, and not like this. But this is how Waylon gets his control. It's how he stays in his position, so comfortable and free now. Maybe the engine is affecting him, too, but Eddie doesn't call him a girl anymore and he's moved far beyond ignoring Waylon's cock.

Waylon puts fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva while his fingers tease the tip of his hardening length. He watches Eddie's gaze flick between the two parts, undecided of which he prefers.

Aha, Waylon thinks with a small smile. Now he has his attention.

"Touch yourself," Eddie says quietly.

"Where?"

"You know where," he repeats, his voice with an edge. 

He is not vulgar like Waylon. Can't so easily ask for his cock to be sucked like Waylon. Can't ask to be rimmed or fingered like Waylon can. As if pleasure to him is embarrassing without a dozen other words to fill the place of things so explicit. Eddie likes sex but he isn't like Waylon, coming into his workspace, getting down on his knees and trying to pry his pants open. He just shoos him away, asks Waylon to let him work.

Then he'll come along ten minutes later, angry with Waylon for distracting him. He doesn't normally ask for sex. He just takes it. Rips at Waylon's clothes or pulls up his skirt (which, Waylon thinks, is probably the likely reason Eddie makes him so many dresses to begin with) and then fucks him hard with little preparation. No asking. Just taking. Waylon doesn't mind much. He's gotten good at preparing himself before needling at Eddie and even if he doesn't, the pain only seems to make his cock twitch more with pleasure.

Now, Waylon moves his fingers to his hole, turning to the side for Eddie to watch him. He circles one wet finger around himself, letting out a small moan before pushing one digit inside. He fingers himself slowly, trying to tease Eddie to the point that is so easily obtained.

Eddie is needy and impatient. Whenever he tries to do something like this he gives up. He needs to be in control. Needs to fill Waylon and stretch him as if he has to prove still that he's the owner of his little darling. He's gotten better. That much is evident by Waylon needing a second finger. His shallow thrusts timing with rocking hips. His cock rubs against the panties, precum wetting the thin fabric.

"What else?" Waylon asks. "I'll do anything for you."

"Liar."

Waylon smirks. Yes. He hasn't given Eddie something yet, but with how the last few months have gone and Eddie so greedily accepting Waylon thrusting into his mouth and putting Eddie's hand on his cock, he doesn't really know if Eddie even wants it gone anymore. He woke up two days ago and Eddie moved to suck him off before Waylon even started to whine for it--before he had even really, fully, woken up yet to realize what Eddie was asking for.

"I want you to cum without touching yourself."

Waylon's hand, weakly and absent-mindedly stroking the head of his dick moves away slowly. The band of his panties holds him close against his stomach. He can cum without touching himself easily, and Eddie never tires of it. He often pins Waylon's arms above his head when he thrusts into him, watching his dick bounce, red and wanting.

He turns, showing his front more, his fingers pushing in deeper inside of him. He watches Eddie's hips move uncomfortably and he starts to exaggerate his hips movement, his moans catching on his tongue. Eddie moves one hand slow to his pants, his thumb dragging across the imprint of his shaft straining against the fabric. 

Waylon curls his fingers against his insides, his eyes rolling back and fluttering closed for a minute. He bites down on his bottom lip, imagining Eddie's hands on him instead. One rough palm against his waist, bending him forward, fingering him roughly with his other hand. Prepping him with such little care.

When his eyes open, Eddie has freed himself from his pants, stroking his length slowly. Waylon's cock twitches with want, his mouth watering with need. He curls his fingers again and again, brushing that sensitive spot that Eddie finds so easily. He always makes Waylon cum so fast. Sex with him is either a short, reckless thing or slow with how often Eddie pauses to wait for Waylon to catch his breath.

Pleasure builds up in his stomach, unfurling slowly. His legs shake, his fingers quickening their pace as he orgasms. His cum soaks his panties, some of it seeping through and dripping to the floor, the rest pressed messily against his stomach.

His body trembles as he removes his fingers and touches his softening penis, stroking it slowly as the pleasure ebbs away. Eddie motions him forward and he follows, leaning against the edge of the bed. Eddie pulls him up by the waist, his clothed length rubbing against Eddie's hard election.

"Take a second," he says quietly, pressing his lips against Waylon's neck. Another hand tugs at the band of his panties. "It's a shame these lasted for such a short time."

"I'll clean them."

"And I'll make you more," Eddie replies. "I might have some black satin. Against how pale your skin is... seeing you cum in them..."

Waylon lets out a shaky sigh, letting Eddie kiss his neck, no doubt leaving bruises behind. Eddie's hands pull at his bottoms, down and then changing his mind and hiking them back up again. Waylon can't decide if he wants them on, either. Picturing Eddie fucking him with the panties pushed to the side is making him hard again but without them he'll be able to touch himself in that frantic need for pleasure, if Eddie let's him.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to decide how I want you?" Eddie murmurs. "You're perfect."

Waylon's hips rock forward, making his length press against Eddie's, "Perfect?"

Eddie's hand touches his shaft gently, a soft caress that makes his spine shudder."Yes. Perfect."

He pulls away, rolling Waylon onto the bed. It takes him a second to position Waylon the way he wants. He’s like a doll like this. Letting Eddie position his body so he's bent over the bed, his feet on tiptoes to touch the floor. Eddie pulls his panties down a little ways and then moves his cock so it nestles between his thighs against the back of his legs.

Eddie's hands roam across Waylon's butt, massaging them gently before pulling them apart. He runs a finger against his hole gently, making Waylon squirm. He doesn't stay there for long, instead his fingers move to run over his balls gently, down his shaft still wet with cum.

"Can't decide?" Waylon says quietly after Eddie doesn't move.

"I could have you every second of every day for a year and still find something I want to do to you."

Waylon smirks and shakes his butt in response, "So get to it."

Eddie makes an annoyed sound before he starts touching him again. This time it's with his tongue, running gently up his thigh and then against the tip of his cock. He travels upward before pausing at his balls, sucking on them gently. Waylon moans, feeling himself twitch again. After these last few months, he's surprised Eddie still finds something that could make Waylon cum in minutes, and it doesn't help when Eddie's hand starts to stroke him gently. He's so close and feeling Eddie hum quiet sounds of pleasure against his body like this is pushing him closer and closer.

"E-Eddie!" He manages, but he is too late to warn him. He feels the orgasm rock through his body. Eddie's palm becomes slick with his cum as he strokes him. He doesn't let up until Waylon is laying slack and breathless against the bed.

"Darling, you look so cute like that."

Waylon furrows his brows, knowing his face is flushed pink, his arms curled up underneath his face to try and make himself quiet. It's not that he can't be loud here. It's just that sometimes it calls for unwanted attention and more than once Eddie has stopped to stab a voyeur to death and, really, it is impossible to get back into the mood after that. Though he remembers the time he whispered quietly for Eddie to let the voyeur stay. Spy on Eddie drilling into him hard against a broken vending machine.. Waylon watched the variant jerk off in the hallway, leaving a mess against the wall where someone had written a message in blood.

They've only invited another person in once after that. Waylon had already cum a few times from Eddie but when Eddie came from Waylon riding him, steadying himself with one hand and the other guiding the strangers cock in his mouth, the two switched places. The variant fucked Waylon up against the sink while Eddie watched and when Waylon came, Eddie was angry. Horrible and violent and scary again like when they first met. He painted the walls red with the variants blood and told Waylon that only he was allowed to make him cum and no one else. He spent the rest of the night fucking Waylon in the bathroom, making him orgasm again and again. No breaks, no rest. 

It didn't really matter to Waylon that he couldn't have anyone else. Eddie is enough. Especially when they fashioned a strap on with a dildo found in one of the offices and Eddie stretched Waylon wide with both his cock and the toy thrusting inside of him. They don't use it often. It ends things too quickly for the both of them.

So in the end--

It is easier to be quiet. Safer to not draw anyone over with his moans that Eddie describes as cute and girlish.

"Are you ready for more?" He says quietly.

Waylon nods, hard from memories that have washed him over. The good and the bad.

"You did a good job preparing yourself for me," Eddie says, a finger pushing inside his hole. "Ready?"

He nods again, more eager this time. Eddie leaves for a moment, coming back with lube. He always gives Waylon a generous amount when he remembers. He readies himself for Eddie, swaying his hips with want until Eddie finally presses against him, his cock sliding between Waylon's cheeks, his tip teasing his entrance multiple times before he pushes inside. Wet and slick and sliding slow inside of him. He feels so good like this. Like he is being put to good use. A cocksleeve for Eddie to fuck for as long as he likes.

He doesn't stay moving slow for long. His pace picks up quickly. Waylon moans quietly, savoring each slap of Eddie's balls against him, every time his tip touches his sweet spot. He hates how much of an effect Eddie has on him. He can barely hold himself together. Eddie stops suddenly, grabbing Waylon roughly and changing their positions. Eddie laying on the bed, holding Waylon's legs apart and up, thrusting up inside of him roughly.

Waylon can't see. His eyes are rolling back and he's panting heavily. Everything is turning blurry and black in his pleasure. All he can feel is Eddie inside of him, moving in and out with such a force and a speed it feels like it must be a machine doing this to him. Eddie's arms grip tight on him, drilling upwards deeper. Waylon has gone past his ability to hold back his moans, especially when he hears Eddie grunting and moaning in pleasure beneath him. His gasps tumble out of his mouth, mixed with Eddie's name and pleas for more but also for Eddie to slow down. He doesn't know which one he would rather want, but Eddie doesn't listen to the latter and only thrusts harder.

He doesn't last long like that and neither does Waylon. Eddie cums first, his thrusts becoming shallow and slow. Waylon feels his seeds spill inside of him as his cock starts leaking out almost painfully against his skin. He moves his hand to touch himself, jerking himself off until every last bit of him is exhausted and spent.

Eddie let's him down slowly, releasing his body from the tight grip. A hand touches his waist before wrapping around him tightly, a kiss pressed against the side of his neck.

"See, darling? Perfect," Eddie echoes from before again. "So fucking perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> been very slowly working on a long multi-chapter au fic but here's this in the meantime 🙈


End file.
